Points of View
by stuart748
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, HM. Please R&R.
1. A death and a beginning

Points of View  
  
Stuart748  
  
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, H/M. Please R&R.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did.  
  
Chapter One - A death and a beginning  
  
Tuesday 5th August 2003 USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
"Ok Chief get the birds tied down and lets go below before the storm gets any worse huh?" says Lt. Commander Michael Laurence the air wing maintenance officer  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
The deck crews quickly get to work and have all of the aircraft that have been used tied down in a record time. As they were proceeding into the island the chief petty officer in charge of the crews noticed that there was one of their number missing  
  
"HEY where's Townsend?"  
  
"Don't know Chief" replies one of the crew and the others just shrug and murmur they don't know either  
  
"Last I saw she was tying down the tanker by the bow catapult" says a quiet voice from the back  
  
"Ok I'll go take a look"  
  
Venturing back out onto the now tossing deck of the carrier the chief quickly makes his way to the plane that the missing sailor had been working on. When he got there the chief found the plane only half tied down and the body of the yellow shirted deck hand twisting around to the motion of the ship caught up in the tie down chains, the person was obviously dead as her eyes were open and bulging. Wondering what was going on he quickly went to get help with the dead crew member, then he along with the others finished tying down the plane and returned to the island and went in search of Lt. Commander Laurence.  
  
10 minutes later in the maintenance office Chief White started to repeat what he had found and how it had looked like a simple accident caused by slipping on the wet deck and getting twisted into the chains.  
  
An hour later the fleet JAG Lt. Stacy Shaw had interviewed all the people who were present and concluded that she would need an autopsy to find out if the death really was an accident as it seemed. This concluded she phoned the ship hospital and asked them to proceed with the examination. Then she retired for the night deciding to wait for the report before emailing JAG HQ in Washington.  
  
Wednesday 6th August 2003 USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
The following morning Stacy went down to the ship hospital and found the doctors just coming out of the theatre and smiled at her.  
  
"Well Lt. I'd say that it's fairly cut and dried this one"  
  
"Accidental death sir?"  
  
"Oh No, nothing so mundane" replied Commander Patrick Hill "Petty officer Townsend was definitely murdered"  
  
"Really Sir, How do we know that?"  
  
"Simple she was strangled before she was wrapped in the chain"  
  
"Thanks sir, can you let me have the full reports as quickly as possible?"  
  
"Of course. Oh by the way did you know that she was pregnant?"  
  
"No sir, but thanks for telling me" replies a slightly dazed Lt. Shaw as she headed back to her office to phone Washington as quickly as possible to try and get some help.  
  
Wednesday 6th August 2003 JAG HQ Fall Church VA 09.30 EST  
  
Admiral Chegwidden leaned back in his chair removed his glasses and wiped his face, his day was not getting any better. It had started with a phone call from an irate Secnav complaining that the CIA were messing with Navy business over Commander Rabbs' resignation and him being reinstated because they wanted him to be a the SECDEF had agreed with them, and then topped off by the phone call from the Seahawk.  
  
"Tiner get Rabb and Mackenzie in here NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
A minute later a knock at the door signalled the arrival of the two best investigators in JAG Headquarters (not that he'd tell them that) as they sat down he passed each of them a file which was a copy of the notes taken by Lt. Shaw and the autopsy report from Cmdr. Hill.  
  
"OK you two are on the next plane too Saudi Arabia to meet up with the COD from the Seahawk then you can take over the investigation from the lt."  
  
"Why are we being sent out sir?" asked a somewhat bemused Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
"Simple she's only been aboard for 3 weeks and has never dealt with anything of this magnitude, besides which you can do your six monthly quals while you're out there"  
  
"Great when do we leave, I have to go home and get my flight gear"  
  
"Hammer flies again huh Harm?" teases Mac with a smile  
  
"Yep, you better believe it. Want to come fly with me Mac" replies Harm giving her his flyboy smile  
  
"Yeah as long as you're not the pilot"  
  
"Oh that one stung colonel" counters Harm with a hurt expression  
  
"OK that's enough your flight leaves at 1500 so you have 5 hours to hand over cases and get packed, Tiner has your tickets. Dismissed"  
  
"Yes Sir" they both say as the stand at attention  
  
"Cmdr. A word please"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"I know I said it was only your quals but one of the pilots had to come home, and with everything that is going on a permanent replacement cant go out for a few days, so you get to fill in, I didn't mention it in front of the Col. because she would have protested, your primarily going out there to fly not investigate, although I want you to do that as well. Oh and there's a surprise on board for you"  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Harm if I told you what is was it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Get out of here Cmdr."  
  
Walking into Mac's office he smiles at her and asks  
  
"So Mac, do you want a ride to the airport later?"  
  
"Thanks Harm its easier taking your car, that way I don't have to worry about the size of my case fitting into the trunk"  
  
"Great relegated from best friend to airport shuttle, what a come down" Harm again wearing his hurt look started walked off towards his office  
  
"Hey Harm, how about I make it up to you by buying lunch before the flight?"  
  
"OK but not Beltway Burgers" says a cheered up Harm already looking forward to some time spent alone with the beautiful marine.  
  
An hour later Harm was going through case files with Sturgis when he asked  
  
"So Harm looking forward to getting out of town for a few days?"  
  
"Hell yes, I get to fly again, I get out of DC" he replied and I get to spend some quality time with a very good looking marine he finished thought. That illusion was taken away from him by the ecstatic look on Sturgis' face which let him know he really was picking up Mac's habit of thinking out loud  
  
"Well don't mess it up this time and don't hurt her either, you came close after Paraguay but then dropped out the 'marriage' with out thinking it through"  
  
"Yeah but that was because I thought that she was going to start seeing Webb and told her the story so that she wouldn't think I was hiding anything from her" Harm states defensively  
  
"It wasn't what you told her but how you told her that was the problem just saying 'oh I got married while you were gone' wasn't the best way to tell her? Anyway Mac is obviously involved with someone"  
  
"WHAT! WHO? Come on Sturgis you have to tell me"  
  
"No I don't you can figure it out yourself" with that he picked up the files and headed for the door "If I have any questions about the cases I'll call before your flight."  
  
A few minutes later Bud walks out of Mac's office with a pile of cases and head for his office. Sturgis seeing his chance moves quickly to the door of Mac's office to see her getting ready to head home and pack.  
  
"Hey Mac looking forward to your trip with Harm?"  
  
"Yes thank you commander"  
  
"Good well you play nice alright"  
  
"Alright but why?" she asks confused  
  
"Simple I just dropped a couple of big hints to Harm that should help with your long term objectives"  
  
Startled by what he just came out with Mac snaps her head up to stare at Sturgis but is met with Harm's flyboy grin and a retreating Sturgis in the background  
  
"Marine I will pick you up at 12.00 and you can take me to lunch, and then we can head straight to the airport"  
  
"Fine Harm see you in an hour and thirteen minutes try not to be late" she says as he disappears towards the elevators. Stopping at Harriet's desk on the way to tell her to take messages she quickly follows Harm out of the building thinking about the possibilities of Sturgis's statement. 


	2. A meal and a flight

Points of View  
  
Stuart748  
  
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, H/M. Please R&R.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did.  
  
Chapter Two - A meal and a flight  
  
11.56 Mac's Apartment Georgetown  
  
After quickly packing for the trip Mac sat on her couch still wondering about what Sturgis had said to Harm before they left and daydreaming about the possibilities. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even here someone knocking on the door until they were literally pounding on it and shouting her name, quickly snapping out of her daydream and running to the door she threw it open and looks up at the worried face of Harm.  
  
"Sorry Harm didn't hear you knocking I was in the bedroom packing"  
  
"That's OK I just got a little worried that's all" He replies with a grin and then looks down at the stunning woman in front of him who is wearing a tan long sleeve shirt and matching skirt, in which she looks absolutely stunning  
  
"Fine shall we go then there's a nice little deli around the corner that should serve some rabbit food for you"  
  
"OK lets go I know you're probably starving" says Harm grabbing her case and moving off down the stairs to his waiting car.  
  
Quickly locking up the apartment she follows the retreating form to the car  
  
"Hey Harm your early are you feeling OK?" she says raising her hand to his forehead to check for a temperature  
  
"I can be early when I want to be, I just don't want to be most of the time"  
  
"Well you don't have a temperature so I guess is should believe you"  
  
"Enough of that lets eat" he says as they pull up in the parking lot behind the deli. Jumping out to get her door for her and then following her inside with a hand pressed lightly into the small of her back.  
  
Sitting down and ordering (Steak sandwich for Mac and salad for Harm) they begin to talk about the case and what may have happened as the food arrives finally when this is exhausted they turn to other topics other than work  
  
"So Mac what were you and Sturgis talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing really" replies Mac hoping the Harm can't tell that she is lying  
  
"OK well I think we should get out of here if we want to make the flight that is"  
  
"Right yeah" says Mac dropping out of her reverie and stops staring at Harm  
  
The pair just scrapes through check-in and hurry to gate where their flight has already started boarding. Sitting down Harm has the pleasure of a marine squeezing past to get to her seat which given the marine in question he found an enjoyable experience. As the takeoff and safety announcements were made the experience travellers that they were murmured the instructions to each other along with the flight attendant, laughing as they finished. When the climb-out was complete they put back their chairs and started to read, shortly after that a head hit Harm's shoulder, looking down at a sleeping Mac he smiled and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her in to lie on his chest, then asking for a blanket he covered both of them and slipped off to sleep himself.  
  
Mac woke up a few hours later and found herself lying against Harm, she smiled at this, wrapped he arms around him, snuggled in closer and went back to sleep.  
  
Riyadh Airport Saudi Arabia  
  
As they were starting the approach to Riyadh the captain came back to get all of the seats put into the upright position, startled awake Harm and Mac smiled at each other and silently thought about how good it felt to be waking up together. When then they quickly move out to the baggage claim area to get their luggage and find the officer who is picking them up. The ensign is fairly easy to spot being as he is wearing his flight suit and holding a board with RABB/MACKENZIE written on it.  
  
"Okay which way to the COD ensign?" asks Harm showing his ID  
  
"Oh this way sir, ma'am" he says leading them towards the far side of the airport after checking it.  
  
When they arrive at the far side of the airport Harm notices a closed in section that is guarded by Marines, which means that they can't be far from the Navy area. On arriving they see a COD ready to leave.  
  
"Sir, ma'am the COD's waiting for you to board" says the Ensign that they had been following as he moves towards the cockpit  
  
"Did you know he was flying us?" asks Mac a little worried  
  
"No, but he must be competent enough or they wouldn't let him fly" a note of worry in his voice that only Mac would have been able to discern.  
  
"Worried Harm" she asks playfully  
  
"Of course not he's a Navy pilot so naturally one of the best in the world, just not as good as me obviously" replies Harm just as playfully and now with his flyboy grin firmly screwed into place "After you Mac" follows with a hand to help her up the stairs into the COD  
  
Thursday 7th August 2003 USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
Upon landing the pair were met by the fleet JAG in the shape of Lt. Stacey Shaw, who lead them up to the bridge for the meeting with the Captain of the ship.  
  
"Well Lt. you now have the back up of two very experienced investigators to back you up and help with any conclusions that need to be made, although I believe that Cmdr. Rabb has some other business aboard as well?" said an amused Captain  
  
"Yes sir I also have to do my carrier Quals if possible while I'm here"  
  
"Very well Cmdr. I suggest you have a word with the CAG I assume you don't mind flying some combat air patrols with a RIO who's on my staff for this cruise?"  
  
"No sir, I can always use the combat hours. Who's the RIO?"  
  
"I don't think you'll know her, a Lt. Cmd called Hawkes" he said vaguely not knowing the name for definite even though she worked for him.  
  
"Really, Elizabeth Hawkes, when did she get the half stripe?" questioned an excited Harm. Glancing across and seeing a disappointed Mac.  
  
"Don't know why, do you know her?" The captain confirmed with a nod  
  
"Yes sir. She was my RIO a few years back when I went back to flying for a while then we took a swim in the Atlantic together." He said with a smile  
  
"Good well go speak to the CAG then you can find her in my staff compartment."  
  
"Yes sir Thanks" Harm turns and walks towards the door "See Ya later Mac, Lt."  
  
"Ok well with that out of the way Colonel can you and the lieutenant handle the investigation with out the Commanders help for a few days, we get the new pilot in a week."  
  
"Yes sir, that wont be a problem although I'd like permission to still discuss it with him, he may hear something in the ready room."  
  
"That's fine, I'll let you get on with it, Dismissed"  
  
"Aye aye, Sir"  
  
Pri-fly USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
"Sir, Commander Rabb reporting as ordered" says Harm with a salute to the Captain in front of him  
  
"Commander Rabb, so you're the pilot sent me to make up the numbers eh? What squadron have you come in from?"  
  
"Well sir I'm only temporary, my normal duty station is JAG HQ in Washington"  
  
"They sent me a lawyer" said an incredulous CAG  
  
"Yes sir, but I do have two flying crosses and I got a silver star for some flying I did in Afghanistan"  
  
"Ok well did you bring a RIO with you or are you expecting to borrow one?"  
  
"I didn't bring one with me CAG because I didn't expect to be flying but the Captain said I could use one of his staff"  
  
"Good well your quals start this afternoon and you go onto the flight schedule as of tomorrow if you pass so make sure that you and your RIO are ready."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll go and dig her out of the paperwork now"  
  
"Good Dismissed"  
  
When Harm had walked out the door the CAG murmured to himself "So you're the one that out flew the missile"  
  
In the JAG compartment Mac was working through the list of people who were on deck at the time of the murder and seeing who was left for them to interview  
  
"Well Lt. you did a good job getting through this list but from the Chief's statement Lt.Cmd Laurence was on deck at the time but he is not on the list for interviews"  
  
"Yes ma'am he was on deck shortly before but went below about ten minutes before the time of death"  
  
"Ok but we'll add him on anyway he may have seen someone who shouldn't have been there"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" said Stacey making a note  
  
Harm meanwhile had just stepped into the ships office looking for Skates, spotting her in the corner he quickly walks over and says "Hey there, you wanna come fly with me later?"  
  
"HARM, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Simple someone got murdered, Mac and I got sent to investigate, but I got diverted into the flying department cause their one down. Oh and you got nominated as my RIO somewhere along the away"  
  
"That's great, when do we start?"  
  
"This afternoon, we do the quals, so they know I can still land the bird and then we go on the schedule tomorrow"  
  
"Great I'll find out the time and call you, where will you be?"  
  
"The JAG compartment when did you get the half stripe?" says Harm after a moments thought  
  
"Oh came through last month, didn't know I was being boarded"  
  
"They did the same to me, one day I got called into the office of the acting JAG with my old partner and got told"  
  
"Really I wonder if they ever tell anyone"  
  
"Don't know but I got to get going, better go and tell Mac what's happening or she'll never speak to me again  
  
"See Ya later Harm" Skates says to the retreating form  
  
Walking into the JAG Compartment the first thing he saw when he opened the door was a Marine colonel who looked very mad, 'I hope that's not aimed' at me he thought  
  
"Hey Mac, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing" was the flat reply  
  
"Yeah right what is it" he says sitting down on the desk next to her and looking down, Mac looked up and saw his eyes filled with concern  
  
"Oh well its just how cold this murder was, and then the sock of you going flying again, its just a lot to take in on top of the jet lag."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine I have Skates to keep me safe, you trust her don't you? And as for the murder it wasn't you so don't worry about that either, I'll help you figure it out and Lt. Shaw seems like an emerging star, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right, even though I hate to admit it, and I do trust Skates, but you and tomcats don't have that good a history now do they?"  
  
"Hey I haven't broken that many" replies Harm defensively, but with a grin to convince her he was right.  
  
"Ok but promise me not to brake any on this trip"  
  
"Deal as long as you don't go worrying about the murder"  
  
"Fine" and they shake on it 


	3. A talk and a call

Points of View  
  
Stuart748  
  
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, H/M. Please R&R.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did.  
  
Chapter Three - A talk and a call  
  
Wednesday 6th August 2003 USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
After the Quals Harm goes to Mac's quarters to talk with her about how the case was going. On entering she can tell that he passed because he is bouncing about a foot off the floor with each step.  
  
"So you passed then Flyboy?" she ass with a smile  
  
"Of course was there ever any doubt about it?"  
  
"Well flying a desk at JAG HQ does not do that much to prepare you for catapult shots and arrester wire landings does it?"  
  
"No, but once an aviator, always an aviator" he replies with a self satisfied grin  
  
"Oh well would the lawyer in you like to help with this case or is the flyboy side locked in at the controls now?"  
  
"Hey I came here to help but if you don't want it I can leave" he says turning to go  
  
"No Harm wait please, you know I didn't mean it and I could really use the help going over these statements" along with this she gives him her puppy dog eyes which she knows that he cannot resist  
  
"Oh Ok I'll be nice and help" and I get to spend some time with her which is always a good thing he thinks finding a seat on her bunk near the desk.  
  
"Right well I went through all of the statements with Lt. Shaw and most of them seemed alright but a couple of them did seem a little strange so I kept them and brought them with me to look over again. The two that are really bothering me are the ones from the CPO and the wing maintenance officer, I don't know what it is about them but they still don't seem right"  
  
"Ok hand them over and I'll tae a look for you"  
  
Mac hands him the two folders in question and sits back to let him read. A couple of minutes later Harm looks up and asks "You got any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah but it's a little weak"  
  
"I'll try some anyway" replies Harm knowing if she thinks its weak it will probably be perfect for him  
  
"Ok I see what you mean, firstly why did the chief have her working alone in such poor conditions, and where did the commander go between the time he was on deck and the time the Chief walks into his office, because his steward didn't see him in the office until about 10 minutes before the Chief came to tell him what had happened."  
  
"Yeah I think I'll speak to them both some more tomorrow"  
  
"Good idea but do we know who the father of the baby was?"  
  
"No, we know that she knew she was ill because the infirmary took blood for testing to see if she was pregnant and got the results back just as the body was being wheeled in"  
  
"Damn, so she probably didn't know then"  
  
"No that such a shame that she never even knew"  
  
After another hour or so Mac starts to yawn and after fighting down his own Harm regretfully gets up to leave.  
  
"Ok Marine I can tell that you're tired and I have a long day tomorrow so I will leave and let you get some sleep, but I will meet you for breakfast"  
  
"Great Flyboy I'll see you in a few hours in the mess"  
  
"'Night, Ninja Girl" says Harm as he passes out of the door  
  
Thursday 7th August 2003 USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
The next morning the pair were having a jovial breakfast while discussing event at JAG HQ and the relationship that seemed to be developing between PO Tiner and PO Coates, both of whom seemed to like the other but were too scared of the Admirals reaction to ask the other out. The discussion was progressing to other couples at JAG such as the Admiral and Meredith and Sturgis and Bobbi, but by unspoken consent avoiding themselves. Then they started to talk about the case and who they wanted to speak to again, they got into an argument about who should talk to them, Mac wanted to talk to them all herself but Harm wanted to do something towards the case between flying, as it was getting more heated they were joined by the other two officer they were working with, at this point Harm saw his opportunity to end the argument and be helping with the case and said.  
  
"Mac why don't I speak to Cmdr. Laurence then you can go over all the other statements again"  
  
Not seeing anyway to avoid losing face with the junior officer Mac reluctantly replied  
  
"Ok thanks Squid, you being here may not be a total bad thing yet" just to keep him in his place  
  
"Fine I'll do it when we land, I need to talk with him anyway the controls on my tomcat are a little tight for my liking" he said as he got up to leave  
  
"Have a nice day Mac, Lieutenant. Come on Skates we got to get to the briefing"  
  
"See you Harm"  
  
2 hours later Somewhere over Iraq  
  
"So Harm what's going on between you and Mac?" asks Skates over the intercom  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask"  
  
"Well she did cancel her wedding when we went down in the Atlantic a couple of years back, then you went down to get her in Paraguay and then this morning when you mentioned flying she went from looking at you dreamily to worried faster than we shot off the boat, if there isn't something going on there then why the long face this morning?"  
  
"There is nothing going on, and what business of your would it be if there were?" asks an exasperated Harm  
  
"Oh come on Harm, I'm the only person in the Navy crazy enough to fly with you, would it hurt to open up a little to me, we're in the air where no-one can hear us, so what you got to lose?"  
  
"My career" he mutters under his breath them replies "Ok I'll tell you this but it can't go any further, I love Mac and I think she loves me but it's complicated"  
  
"What with you involved isn't"  
  
"Alright Skates I'll tell you every time we get close, something happens, one of us gets sent somewhere, I put my foot in my mouth, stuff like that and really don't want to screw up this time, after all or friendship is only just getting back to where we were before I came back to flying the first time, and I think another one of our fights just maybe the end of all that"  
  
"Fine well tell her how you feel and then you can see where the relationship can go"  
  
"But what about the regs?"  
  
"Harm from what I've seen of you two you are meant to be together, so the people you have worked with for years must be able to see it, so if you told Chegwidden that something was happening he wouldn't be that surprised he may already be waiting for it and have it sorted out.  
  
"Ok I can see you're right I think I'll take her out to dinner when we get back to DC and we can talk it all through"  
  
"Good plan now come around to course heading 270 so we can get some gas to home yes"  
  
"Yes Ma'am course 270 it is"  
  
30 minutes later USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
After trapping successfully on the deck of the carrier Harm and Skates went down to the maintenance office to see Lt.Cmd Laurence about their plan and little flaws in the set up they had both found on today's mission. After they had completed this task Harm asked Skates to wait for him outside  
  
"Now Commander there was another reason I came to see you today, as you may know I am also a JAG officer and here to investigate the murder of PO Townsend, now in your statement you say that you came off desk after speaking with CPO White and came straight here, now you steward outside says that you didn't show up here until 10 minutes before the Chief got here, can I ask where you were in that time"  
  
"Yes sir, I forgot to mention it in the statement it seemed to silly to mention really, I went to change, there was a storm that night and so when I came off deck I was soaked to the bone, I went to my quarters to dry off and change because I had a meeting with the CAG later about the maintenance schedule for the wing and didn't want to show up wet."  
  
"Thank you now can you tell if anyone else saw you in this time and which route you took"  
  
"Yes sir, I took the fastest route to my quarters which is down on level from the flight deck and straight forward, but to the best of my knowledge nobody saw me, they were all to busy getting the ship ready for when the storm hit us"  
  
"Ok thanks for clearing up those little thing for us. When will my plane be ready?"  
  
"Just give us till tomorrow sir; we'll have it in peak condition by then for you"  
  
"Thanks Commander and thank the troops for me as well" says Harm as he leaves  
  
"Well Harm how did it go did pass?"  
  
"Let's go see Mac first but the night it happened could you walk from the island to officer country with out being seen you think"  
  
"I don't know Harm but I doubt it, yes everyone was busy battening down that night but it is a really busy corridor down that way, even on that night I'd have to say someone would see you"  
  
"Thanks that's exactly what I thought"  
  
By this time they were half way to the JAG compartment and decided to change onto the subject of their plane as Harm knew Mac wouldn't like him talking about that instead of the case. As soon as they get there Harm opens the door and goes in, Mac jumps in shock and then scowls at Harm  
  
"Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Why break the habit of a life time anyway I bring news" he says giving her his best flyboy grin  
  
"Really what kind" says a now curious Mac forgetting the frustration at her partner of a moment before  
  
"Oh Commander Laurence lied to you about where he was"  
  
"Really did you think to ask where he was?"  
  
"Actually yes he went to get changed but nobody saw him either going or coming back until he stepped through the maintenance office door"  
  
"And the likelihood of that is?"  
  
"In mine and Skates' opinion slim to none"  
  
"How about the Chief did you get your answers out of him?"  
  
"Yeah said that a deck hand had gone off watch ill and the replacement hadn't arrived yet so she offered to tie down the bird solo. Then when I asked why no-one else was around to see what happened he told me that flight operations had been suspended due to the storm and so every one else who had been up there was sent below, which only left the tie down crews on deck"  
  
"Well it seems that you have your main suspect in the form of Lt.Commander Laurence, but why did he do it?"  
  
"I don't know Harm maybe I should talk to him next time see I can get some answers out of him"  
  
"Fine but don't do it alone Sarah, take someone with you, I don't want you risking your neck being alone with a suspected killer, when he isn't in cuffs alright"  
  
"Yes DAD, god Harm your starting to sound like the Admiral, and you just let me see your protective streak" she said playfully  
  
"Heaven forbid I sound like the Admiral but you know that I care so don't take any chances, at least take along Lt. Shaw it'll be good experience for her"  
  
"Ok fine but I'm only doing this for the lieutenants sake"  
  
"Good, have you spoken to the Admiral?" he says looking slightly relieved  
  
"Yes I have and I have a surprise for you" she says with a grin of her own now thinking about how much he must really care for her to show so much concern  
  
"Come on then what is it don't keep me in suspense"  
  
"Alright calm down, Gunny's coming back to work at JAG, he requested it after he got through with Paraguay and it only just came across Chegwidden's desk"  
  
"Damn it's been 2 months how long can one transfer request take"  
  
"I know but still he's back with us now, he starts back Monday so hopefully we'll be there and then we wont miss the party on Monday night"  
  
"I'm glad I'm not there now, Harriet will be running round like a headless chicken trying to organise everyone and everything" Harm states with a chuckle and a smile "But it does seem tat the JAG family is finally getting back to way it should be doesn't it?"  
  
"Even Coates is part of the family now, and we have you and Bud back it's going to be just like old times" agrees Mac with a smile now firmly on her face as well  
  
"Yeah but better, we don't have Singer to worry about any more do we" Harm says with a twinkle in his eye, even though it still hurt both of them to think about Harm sitting in jail for three weeks  
  
"Look Mac I got to go shower and would like to get in a couple of laps round the hanger deck before dinner"  
  
"Alright Harm but do you mind if I join you on the run I still feel a little stiff from all sitting around we did yesterday"  
  
"Of course not, lets go" he replies pulling her up and out of the door towards her cabin  
  
"Harm I'll meet you on the hanger deck in 30 minutes"  
  
"See you later marine" shouts a retreating Harm  
  
After their run they eat dinner together in the clean mess and discuss how good having the whole of the JAG clan back together will mean. After dinner is over Harm makes a decision to call home and get his mom to do him favour so he joins the line to use the phone. An hour later he finally gets to front and dials the California number off the top of his head. After the third ring his step-father picks up  
  
"Hey Frank is mom there"  
  
"Of course Harm give me one minute to get her"  
  
"Thanks Frank"  
  
A minute later Harms' mom comes on the line  
  
"Harm, where are you, I tried phoning you yesterday and couldn't get an answer"  
  
"I know mom I'm in the Persian Gulf on an investigation so that's why you couldn't get me"  
  
"Ok son, wait are you flying?"  
  
"Yes mom, but I'm perfectly safe nobody from the wing has been shot at"  
  
"Oh Harm, you don't need people shooting at you to crash, you of all people should know that"  
  
"I know and I'm being extra careful, 'cause if I wasn't Mac would kick my six for you"  
  
"How would she do that?"  
  
"Easy she's here too"  
  
"Well you be careful and call me when you get back to the US"  
  
"Fine I will, but this is not the reason I called"  
  
"Why did you call darling?"  
  
"To ask you to send me that package you have been holding for me"  
  
"I will do no such thing, I'll bring up personally, when do you get back?"  
  
"Well hopefully by Monday at the latest so you could fly in on Monday or Tuesday it's up to you if you insist on coming up"  
  
"I'll fly in with Frank on Monday morning we'll catch the redeye if necessary"  
  
"Ok looks like I'll see you Monday if I'm back if not I'll get Sturgis to pick you up"  
  
"That's great Harm I'll go tell Frank to book the tickets now, see you Monday"  
  
"Bye Mom" says Harm just before the dial tone starts and his mother calling for Frank 


	4. Confessions of a guilty mind

Points of View  
  
Stuart748  
  
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, H/M. Please R&R.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did.  
  
Chapter Four - Confessions of a guilty mind  
  
Friday 8th August 2003 Somewhere over Iraq  
  
The following morning found Harm at 20,000 feet because he had the dawn patrol, which for someone who hated getting up early he didn't mind, what he did mind was having to miss breakfast with Mac. Why he minded this was because he had heard most of the other pilots talking about her, normally this would not have bothered him but today he wasn't there to warn them off. Skates must have read his mind because she suddenly announced over the intercom  
  
"Come on Harm she can take care of herself, she's a kick ass marine, you don't have to worry about her?" she finished  
  
"I know all that Skates but I still feel like I should be there with her just in case"  
  
"Harm it's only natural but she can look after herself, and she'll have Lt. Shaw with her"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Easy I ordered either her or your legal-man to be with her at all times until we get back"  
  
"Why'd you do that Skates?"  
  
"Simple I thought you might react like this so I took precautions just to try and kill any worries you had"  
  
"Thanks Skates I owe you one"  
  
"Harm after you helped me a few years back it was the least I could do"  
  
"Well thanks anyway"  
  
"That's fine now lets head back to the barn"  
  
"Great give me a heading"  
  
USS Seahawk Persian Gulf  
  
Mac meanwhile was sat was sat in the JAG compartment, with Lt. Shaw trying to decide how they were going to tackle Cmdr. Laurence, while they both had ideas on how to get him to open up and tell them the truth, none of them seemed that likely to work.  
  
"Well come on Lieutenant we may as well go and talk to him as sit here"  
  
Half way there Mac thinks about what Harm had said the night before and saw the good reasoning behind it, so she decided to wait for him to come back before going to see him, that way he would be happy and she would feel safe, even though she didn't want to admit that he was right, she saw the good sense of it and going along with the idea would save an argument.  
  
"Look Lieutenant I want to wait for Commander Rabb before we go see him, the more people the more likely he is to open up for us"  
  
"Ok I have some other cases to be getting on with, unless you have something for me to do"  
  
"No I'll go up to the pri-fly and see when the Commander is due to land"  
  
"Fine see you later Ma'am"  
  
On the pri-fly deck Mac was just about to ask when he would be landing when his voice came over radio calling the ball, quickly moving over to the window to see her favourite pilot flying in towards the carrier, and from looking at the monitors coming straight down the groove into the ship. At what seem like the last minute the plane caught the middle wire on the deck and she heard a comment from behind her, "Well Colonel your friend Mr. Rabb seems a fairly good pilot, he's got the best trap record in the wing since he joined us, I only hope the replacement is as good"  
  
Turning around she finds it was the CAG talking to her "Thank you sir, that will mean a lot too him, do you know when the replacement is arriving?"  
  
"Yes Colonel they fly in tomorrow"  
  
"Good, if you'll excuse me sir, I'll go and meet Cmdr. Rabb"  
  
"Good bye Colonel"  
  
Walking down to the ready room she walks straight into Harm, so she turns around and leads him to the JAG Compartment, filling him in on what the CAG had just told her.  
  
Harm although disappointed thought that it was perfect timing, because if they could wrap up the case by then, there was nothing to hold them back from getting to Washington by Monday  
  
"Mac have you spoken to Cmdr. Laurence?"  
  
"No I decided to wait for you, and then all three of us could ask questions"  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
"You"  
  
"We're not any more, besides I need to thank him, the work his crews did on my plane where top notch"  
  
"Can we save the praise of our prime suspect till after the questioning please?"  
  
"Fine well lead on Mac"  
  
Arriving at the Maintenance compartment after collecting Lt. Shaw they find the outer office empty and so go through and Harm knocks on the door to the inner office. Getting no response he slowly opens the door and looks in. Gasping he throws open the door shouting "GET HELP! QUICKLY" and grabbing the hanging body of Lt.Cmd Laurence who is suspended from a pipe running across the ceiling by his belt.  
  
"Mac, my pocket knife, right side pocket"  
  
Running over Mac quickly get the knife and standing on a chair cuts down the officer. Harm lays him down on the deck and feels for a pulse, not finding one he sits back as a medical orderly comes through the door, thrusting Harm aside he feels for pulse as well, and also sits back knowing he is too late to help, standing he turns to Harm and Mac.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, I'll go get someone to collect the body, if you'll excuse me"  
  
Harm just nods at him and leads Mac from the room by the hand, she won't let go until they get into her compartment where she turns into and hugs him tightly too her, Harm returns the hug, even though he is shook up by the events they have just witnessed he knows it is nothing compared to the memories that are know whirling around in Mac's mind about her childhood. After while they are forced apart by someone knocking on the door, sitting Mac down Harm goes and gets it, opening up he is met by a marine who presents a letter to him after saluting and says "The captain thought you would like to see this sir"  
  
"Thank you Sergeant dismissed"  
  
Snapping a salute he turns and leaves Harm to read what he has just been given it is a letter found in the Maintenance office:  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
I am sorry for committing suicide but I could not live with myself for what I had done. Three days ago I murdered PO Amanda Townsend and tried to make it look like an accident, I did this because over the last four months we have been having an affair. I know that this is wrong and would have lead to my court martial for fraternization earlier this week she then presented me with the news that she was pregnant and going to the infirmary to take the test. Amanda also told me that my identity as the father would be revealed when she was asked, knowing that that would mean the end of my career I took action and strangled her on the flight deck, then wrapping a tie down chain around her throat, that that it seemed an accident. I knew that this plan had not worked when two days later officers from JAG came aboard to investigate Amanda's death. When I was questioned for my statement, I lied about my actions of that night saying that after I spoke with CPO White I returned to my office and was there until he came down, this is partly true but leaves out the fact that I first went back on deck and took Amanda's life, then I proceed to my cabin changed, and went to my office, arriving only shortly before the Chief. Yesterday I was questioned again by one of the JAG officers and realized I would be found out. So realising that I would not be able to stand life in prison, or the wait on death row, I took my own life. For whoever finds me I am eternally sorry as I am for taking Amanda's life, it was done on the heat of the moment after seeing my ruin, but not realising the gift the love of my life would be giving me. This and my own cowardice prompted me to take my own life, I am sorry for all of my actions over the last few days, but I believe that few things in this world are dying for and Love is one of them.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Michael Laurence  
  
Lieutenant Commander United States Navy  
  
Walking back inside he sits on the bunk next to Mac and hands her the note. After she has read it she looks at him through puffy eyes and asks  
  
"What do you think Harm?"  
  
"Well damn Mac, I agree that love is worth dying for but not because you just murdered the person you love, I would never be able to kill you even if my career was on the line"  
  
At this point Mac burst into tears again, and buries her head into Harm's chest again wrapping her arms around him  
  
"Come on Mac lets go call the admiral"  
  
"Why?" she sobs "the case is closed"  
  
"I know that but we still need to find out how we're getting home"  
  
"What we waiting for?"  
  
"You to stop crying on my shirt" he replies with a grin wipes away a few of the remaining tears with his thumb, then standing he leads the way out the room towards the communication suite. As they were entering the compartment there is an announcement over the tannoy of "Cmdr. Rabb to the bridge"  
  
"Oh well so much for calling home" he mutters under his breath  
  
With Mac following closely behind him he turns and proceeds to the bridge where he finds the ships captain holding court with the CAG  
  
"JAG officers on deck" shouts a crewman from by the door  
  
Turning the Captain and the CAG signalled them both to join them  
  
"Commander, Colonel, I just got a message from Admiral Chegwidden, he needs you both back in Washington ASAP to deal with something for the SECNAV, so you better get yourselves packed up, that is if you feel you can travel at the moment, we can give you a couple of days if you need them" the Captain tells them with a comforting smile  
  
Looking quickly at Mac he replies "Thank you for the offer sir, but it will probably help to get out of here"  
  
"That's fine, we were just discussing how to get you back to that States, the new crew for the air wing are flying in with the air force into Baghdad, the quickest way to get you there is to fly up in a tomcat, then they can fly it back down."  
  
"That's fine with me sir, but what about the Colonel?" Asks Harm worried in case he has to leave her alone  
  
"Don't worry Cmdr, she can travel in the RIO's seat, it's only a short trip really. Now you both better get out of here you launch in two hours"  
  
"Thank you Sir" a relieved Harm and Mac reply in unison the turn and leave  
  
"Mac I'll get Skates to find you a flight suit, helmet and stuff" he says as he walks her back to her cabin  
  
"Ok Harm see you later" she says to his disappearing back 


	5. Getting home

Points of View  
  
Stuart748  
  
Summary: Harm & Mac get sent to investigate a murder, confessions are made and the there is an accident, H/M. Please R&R.  
  
Standard disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did.  
  
Chapter 5 - Getting Home  
  
An hour later Harm and Mac sit in the cockpit of an F14 waiting to be catapulted off the Seahawk, while they had been waiting for the aircraft to be made ready they had contacted Chegwidden and told him how they were getting back and he had told them the report first thing Monday morning.  
  
As they are shot off the bow Harm jokes with Mac about if she has any sick bags with her. As they head towards there destination they again start to chat about JAG again and where they wanted to go with their careers, about 30 minutes before they were due to land they started to talk about their relationship and what they had left unsaid over the years.  
  
"Mac you know that I really wanted to just tell you how I felt and not let you go on the Admiral's porch right?"  
  
"Yeah Harm but it wasn't the right time for either of us"  
  
"I know but maybe it is now"  
  
"Harm what are you telling me?" Mac asks trying to keep the hope out of her voice  
  
As he was about to reply he saw that the transport plane in front of him had suddenly started banking away, scanning the sky he can see a missile level with him but heading for the transport plane hearing them screaming a mayday he acts immediately pushing his engines into afterburner and shooting forward he starts shouting into the guard radio "Transport, transport, this is navy fighter 542, I'm right behind you bank into the sun and dive, I'll try to get it to go after me instead of you"  
  
"Roger that 542, airlifter 101 turning into sun"  
  
Harm now concentrating completely on the missile jumps into the path it is taking, a sharp bank ensures it is locking onto his fighter instead of the transport streaking away from Baghdad airport he knows that he cant out run it and shouts  
  
"Mac, get ready to pull the ejection handle as soon as I say, we'll be ejected together so I'll see you when we land"  
  
"Harm tell me know what you were trying to say before" pleads Mac taking hold of the red loop above her head  
  
"I will on the ground" replies a tense Harm  
  
Still pulling wild manoeuvres Harm is throwing chaff and flares out of the back of the fighter, but this is having no effect and slowly it is gaining on the fighter in its sights, when the missile is just about to move into the kill radius Harm shouts "EJECT"  
  
Swiftly tugging on the lever they feel a very powerful force pushing them from below as they are fired away from the stricken fighter as it dips towards the ground the missile finally closes and detonates, turning the fighter it was chasing into chaff. The two occupants of the aircraft however were just beginning to fall towards the ground below, as the seats fall away from them they are jerked upward by their deploying parachutes.  
  
As the ground rushes up at them Harm quickly gets a bearing for Baghdad and looks for where Mac lands. Landing and disposing of his chute he runs over to where Mac is and finds her curled in a ball crying, pulling her into his embrace he again starts whispering comforting words to her, when she stops crying he pulls back to hold her at arms length and looks deep into her eyes he asks softly  
  
"Want to know what I was trying to say now?"  
  
Not trusting herself to speak at that point she simply nods  
  
"Well its fairly simple Sarah, I was trying to say that I love you move than anything in the world"  
  
Breaking down again she rushes into his arms and sobs against his chest holding him tighter than ever before. Turning her face up to him she pulls him down for a kiss that is soft and tender and full of love, braking away she puts her head on his chest and says  
  
"I love you too Harm" it is a simple statement but it is heart felt and meaningful. Harm then turns her head back up and kisses her again, this time it deepens quickly and they only pull away when the need for air arises.  
  
"Well I guess the first stop when we get back is at the Admirals" jokes Harm  
  
"Why" asks the confused marine in his arms  
  
"I don't know about you but I don't want to tell him about us in the office, and I don't want the pool resolved jut yet"  
  
"What pool and why not?" ask a still confused Mac  
  
"The pool on when we get together and because I think Sturgis and the Admiral should be allowed to share the winnings don't you?"  
  
"The Admiral sure but why Sturgis?"  
  
"Easy he said something to me before we left that made me take my head out my six"  
  
"What did he say?" demands Mac angrily  
  
"Oh just to not mess it up this time"  
  
"That all?"  
  
"I think so why?"  
  
"Didn't want to have to kill him before his moment of triumph" she smiles and pulls down s head for another kiss, it is cut short by the sound of an approaching helicopter and they separate quickly. Collecting their parachutes they stand waiting for it to land besides them, their intertwined hands hidden in the folds of the chutes  
  
When the chopper settles a young airman jumps out and runs over to them and shouts "ARE YOU CMD. RABB AND COL. MACKENZIE?"  
  
"YES AIRMAN, WHERE YOU TAKING US?" replies Harm wondering who else is standing in the middle of the desert  
  
"TO THE AIRPORT SIR, YOU'VE GOT A MEETING TO MAKE" he replies walking them towards the waiting chopper.  
  
On board the airman remarks over the intercom "I hope you two are thirsty your gonna get brought about 300 beers"  
  
"Why?" asks Harm looking puzzled  
  
"Sir that plane you saved had 2 companies of marines onboard plus the flight crew"  
  
Both Harm and Mac's jaws dropped at this point from the shock of this discovery and didn't know what to say, so they just looked at each other and burst out laughing. When he had composed himself Harm started to tease Mac about how she hadn't thrown up this time.  
  
"Well by the time I got to feeling sick I was pulling the ejector handle and floating back to earth" she teased back with a big smile of her own "Flyboy why do the Navy even let you touch their jets you only break them"  
  
"Hey we got shot down this time" he replied with a pout and a hurt look, then smiled "Well by doing that we saved a few dollars, an F14 is much cheaper than a C5 and all those marines must be worth something to someone"  
  
"Gee thanks Harm, know any marines someone wants to keep around?"  
  
"Don't know the Admiral was quite keen to get Gunny back, but there is one marine, I met her a few years back, drop dead gorgeous, brown hair nice figure, wouldn't mind keeping her around for Oh I don't know the rest of my life"  
  
"Really" she exclaims with a blush  
  
"Yeah really, but we should finish this later we're landing" the flyboy grin firmly in place as he gets off the helo a couple of minutes later and snaps to attention in front of a 2 star general  
  
"Cmdr. Rabb and Col. Mackenzie, reporting sir" he announces and is shocked as the 2 star general offers him his hand to shake  
  
"That was some nice flying son, now you two have to get back to Washington, but the transports going to be a few minutes so lets head over to the O club, there's someone people who want to meet you"  
  
"No offence sir, but can we wait at the plane"  
  
"Any reason?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Admiral Chegwidden is going to kill me now, so I'd like to keep it to a fairly quick death rather than the long drawn out one I'd get if I was hungover" seeing the general was laughing he turned to Mac and says "Any idea what he's going to say?"  
  
"No Harm I haven't but I noticed that you haven't lost your..skill? For getting into trouble" At this Mac too starts laughing  
  
"You're so right I can't wait to see the look on Chegwidden's face when he finds out, I hope Harriet has a camera to hand"  
  
JAG HQ Falls Church VA  
  
"Admiral Sir, there's something on the news that you might like to hear" says the shaky voice of his Yeoman through the intercom  
  
Walking out of his office and towards the bank of TV's he turns to Tiner who is following and asks "What is it Tiner"  
  
"Just something that will interest you on the top of the hour sir" squeaks Tiner now absolutely petrified of the reaction he is going to witness and runs for the desk of Lt. Harriet Simms to tale cover. 


End file.
